


Sweet dreams are made of this

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, PWP, Smut, soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Nines wakes up in the middle of the night to Gavin having a rather vivid dream. Of course, the android offers to help him deal with the results...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 263





	Sweet dreams are made of this

Nines wakes up from stasis to the sound of rustling sheets and soft groans. It takes him a few moments to blink himself awake and get his eyes to focus in the dark – a new feature designed by Cyberlife to make androids seem more human. Then he turns to the side to look at Gavin sleeping next to him. The human is the only possible source of the noise since there’s no one else in the room. The cats are somewhere in the living room and will only come to pester Nines in a few more hours when they decide it’s time to be fed. 

The android stares at his boyfriend intently, trying to figure out what’s going on. Gavin isn’t a quiet sleeper on the best of days. Ever since they started dating and Nines moved into the bedroom with him, his review protocols when he woke up from stasis were filled with notifications about Gavin talking or kicking him in his sleep until he almost woke up. Nines had managed to alter his programming so smaller issues like this wouldn’t wake him up. Gavin tended to have nightmares, though, and if his sensors picked up any signs of distress, Nines would wake up to comfort Gavin.

But this is different. 

Gavin is moving about quite a bit and he’s muttering and groaning in his sleep, but he doesn’t seem to be in pain or troubled by what’s happening in his dreams. It’s one of these times, where Nines wishes he could dream himself so he could better understand what went on in a human brain during a dream. As it was, he is left to guess what is going on with Gavin but he doubts he’ll figure it out without waking the man. Unhappy with being unable to decipher what is wrong with Gavin but out of options, Nines is about two seconds away from going back to stasis when he suddenly notices a small movement out of the corner of his eye.

Usually, Gavin sleeps on his side, his back to Nines which allows for lots of impromptu spooning at night or in the morning when Gavin has just woken up and is too tired to complain about it yet. Tonight, however, he must have turned in his sleep so he’s now on his belly, face buried in his pillow. Underneath the thick duvet covering Gavin’s body it’s almost completely hidden away but now that Nines is looking for it, he can see Gavin’s hips moving rhythmically. For a second, he thinks he’s imagining it but then Gavin’s hips rut forward again and a low moan falls from his lips. Nines runs hot and cold all over in quick succession. 

Theoretically, Nines knows that as a human Gavin has urges and a libido. They even talked about it before. Being a prototype and all, Nines isn’t fitted with all anatomically correct parts. It just wasn’t deemed necessary during his creation. And now that he’s deviated and has a boyfriend that he wants to sleep with one day, he has to wait for ages until he can get his hands on fitting genital components. Most parts need to be custom made and it can take between eight and ten weeks for everything to be delivered. Then, Nines will need to make an appointment at a Cyberlife repair center and have the components installed by a professional. After the first installation, it becomes easier and he can do it at home. But the first one is always crucial in finding out if everything works correctly. As awkward as it is, Nines is fine with having someone else install his component.

What he is less okay with is that in the meantime he and Gavin can’t do anything that goes beyond passionate make-out sessions. Nines offered his hands and mouth to Gavin but the human insisted they wait until Nines has his own components. It’s not that Gavin wouldn’t like Nines’ hands or mouth on him but he told the android he’d feel bad for taking advantage of him like that. As long as Nines doesn’t have his genital components he has no sensors tuned for pleasure either and the whole exercise would be solely for Gavin’s benefit. Nines doesn’t really care even if he is curious what the pleasure will feel like. But Gavin refuses and so they’ve waited for weeks now for the components to arrive.

And while they sometimes spend hours kissing passionately on the couch in front of the tv, there’s never been a moment before, where Nines was so acutely aware of the fact that Gavin was a sexual being. Sure, the human took longer showers these days and Nines kind of suspected he used those to masturbate and keep up the pretense in front of him, the android has never been confronted with Gavin’s arousal the way he is now. And he doesn’t know what to do. Gavin’s hips keep stuttering against the mattress as soft moans fall from his lips but it doesn’t seem like it’s getting him anywhere. Curiosity and desire make Nines’ thirium pump race. He wants to touch Gavin so bad but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to. Plus, he’d like their first encounter to be something, where they are both awake. 

So, unsure of what to do, he just sits there, his hands twitching by his sides and watches Gavin try and get himself off against the mattress. A minute later – or an hour, Nines can’t really tell right now – Gavin lets out a desperate mewl and his eyes flutter open. Instinctively, one of his hands moves between his legs and he moans again. Then, his eyes fly open and he realizes he isn’t alone in his bed.

“Oh fuck”, he shouts and immediately moves his hand back up his body to a place, where Nines can see it, “Have you been watching me?!” Nines doesn’t know how to best answer that question but the blush he feels rising high in his cheeks seems to give him away.

“Not gonna lie, that’s a little creepy”, Gavin mutters but there’s no fire and no judgment behind the words. He only sounds groggy and keyed-up at the same time.

“Your moaning woke me up and then I didn’t know what to do”, Nines tells him truthfully and Gavin sighs wearily.

“You go back to sleep and I take this to the bedroom and we don’t talk about this tomorrow, okay?”, he says and makes to get up. Following a sudden impulse, Nines holds him back.

“I’d like to touch you”, he says and Gavin sighs again.

“We talked about this”, he tells Nines as if he didn’t know that all too well, “We agreed to wait until your dick arrives.”

“But I changed my mind”, Nines argues stubbornly, “You’re the only one who has any objections anyway. And not even good ones.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m just using you for my own pleasure”, Gavin reiterates his concerns but Nines is having none of it this time.

“But that wouldn’t be what this is”, he insists, “I’m offering this freely because I want to make you feel good. As far as I know, pleasure isn’t something you keep tabs on so I don’t know why you’re so worried. I’m sure once I get my component you’ll make it up to me and even if you don’t – who cares?”

“I’d still feel bad about it”, Gavin pouts. But he looks like he isn’t too far away from giving in. Maybe it’s the arousal or the fact that he doesn’t want to wait any longer. Either way, Nines has a feeling that only a little more persuasion is needed for Gavin to finally allow himself to be touched. 

“Please, Gavin”, Nines begs, lowering his voice about half an octave. The effect is immediate and manifests itself in goosebumps breaking out all over Gavin’s skin, “I want this. And I can tell you want it too. So why deny yourself? You can always make it up to me later.”

“Fine. But no complaints in the morning”, Gavin mutters and Nines is pretty sure he’s just being difficult for the sake of being difficult right now. Sometimes he still doesn’t understand the human’s thought processes but the android figures he can ponder on that some more later. Right now, what’s important is Gavin crawling over to him and maneuvering them both into a comfortable position. They end up with Nines sitting propped up against the headboard, legs spread and Gavin sitting down between them, his back resting against the android’s chest. Gavin rests his head on Nines’ shoulder and puts considerable effort into trying to relax against the android. In an attempt to make the human feel more comfortable, Nines begins kissing along his neck and carefully lets his hand drag down Gavin’s front. Gavin sighs and actually does relax against him a little. The effect is immediately lost, however, when Nines’ hand slides lower and comes into contact with Gavin’s crotch. 

He groans and tenses up a little but Nines barely pays it any attention, too caught up in dealing with all the new sensory input. The first thing he notices is the considerable damp spot on the fabric of Gavin’s boxer briefs. Then there’s the heat and when Nines trails his hand a little lower on Gavin’s length, it gives a small twitch. Driven by the sudden desire to feel all of that without a barrier of fabric between them, Nines moves his hand back up a little and, with a little help from Gavin, pushes his briefs down past his hips.

The detective gasps when Nines’ hand wraps around his dick without anything between them now. It’s damp with precum, the tip even slick with it and when Nines swirls his finger around there, Gavin keens in his arms. Tentatively, Nines gives a slow stroke. The silky skin feels hot in his hand and he wonders briefly if his component will feel the same once it arrives. He lets his fingertips ghost across the length of Gavin and the human shudders against him. Nines does it again and Gavin grabs his wrist with a growl.

“Look, I know this is all new to you but could you _please_ do all the soft, touchy stuff later and just jerk me off right now?”, Nines can tell that Gavin is trying to stay somewhat composed but the desperation in his voice is more than obvious. For a moment, the android feels bad. In his fascination, he forgot what the end goal of this was. And it sure isn’t Nines getting to marvel at how nice Gavin’s cock feels in his hand. He presses an apologetic kiss to Gavin’s cheek, then accesses the masses of data he had collected on sexual acts between two men and tightens his grip around Gavin’s length.

Relief is audible in Gavin’s next moan. Nines smiles at that and gives a first tentative stroke. Gavin immediately writhes against him more, hips moving on their own accord to thrust into the tight ring of Nines’ hand. It is mesmerizing watching the muscles in his body flex, straining to feed the arousal kindling in his belly. Nines gives another stroke and this time swipes his thumb across the tip of Gavin’s dick. With a moan, one of the human’s hands lands on Nines’ thigh, the other in the sheets next to the android. Both of Gavin’s hands are clawing into what they could get a hold of and even though it’s a little painful, Nines isn’t complaining. It’s a sign of Gavin’s mounting arousal and he’ll take it gladly. 

The android smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Gavin’s neck as his hand starts stroking him at a steady pace. To an outsider, it might seem like Nines is completely relaxed and sure of what he does but, in his head, processes are running on overdrive. Nines currently dedicates a large amount of processing power to analyzing which touches and moves Gavin likes best. He wants to make this the best possible experience for the human despite his own inexperience with sexual matters. Nines listens to the sounds Gavin makes and has him under near-constant full-body scans that tell him what moves get Gavin’s heart to race that much faster.

Soon enough, Nines knows that Gavin enjoys hard and fast strokes and more pressure towards the head of his dick than towards his base. Of course, the android immediately uses this new-found information to his advantage and tightens his grip until it must border on painful whenever his hand moves closer to the tip of Gavin’s length. The detective moans and writhes in his arms, seemingly beyond words already. Only the occasional “fuck” or “Nines” keeps falling from his lips. Nines can’t hide the proud smile and the swell in his chest at being able to reduce Gavin to a puddle of needy goop in his arms. It’s exhilarating and he can’t wait to do that with more than his hands. The way Gavin is moving, his ass keeps grinding against Nines’ crotch and more than once the android finds himself wishing there was something more than just a blank plate there. It’s still a few more weeks until his genital components arrive but Gavin’s movements make him wish he already had them and could sink into the warmth of his lover’s body. 

“Fuck, Nines…’m gonna…”, Gavin mutters before his words drift off into more needy moans. Wanting to try one last thing before Gavin tips over the edge, Nines moves his second hand between his legs too and carefully cups the human’s balls in his hands. They’re drawn up and tight and the moment Nines gently rolls them in his palm, Gavin comes with a shout. His entire body tenses, every muscle tight as a bowstring. It’s mesmerizing to watch and Nines makes more than one of his internal fans kick in trying to capture all of it before the moment is over. Most of Gavin’s release splatters across his shirt and soaks into the fabric there. But some of it sticks to Nines’ fingers and he can’t fight his curiosity and licks them clean.

“Are you trying to kill me?!”, Gavin complains as he watches, eyes unfocused and barely even open, “I literally just came!” Nines smiles sheepishly and watches Gavin’s erection give a few more twitches before all energy seems to leave his body in a rush and he sinks against Nines’ chest, heavy and boneless. 

“Ready to go back to sleep now?”, the android asks indulgently as he runs his hand through Gavin’s hair gently. Gavin only hums a sound that goes through his entire body and straight into Nines’ but does nothing.

“You should get cleaned up”, Nines suggests and Gavin finally heaves himself out from between Nines’ legs and off of the bed. Muttering under his breath, he tucks himself back into his briefs, takes his shirt off and throws it into the far corner.

“Happy?”, he asks, spreading his arms as if to say ‘ta-da’ and looks so annoyed it makes Nines want to burst into laughter. As it is, he allows himself a soft smile and beckons Gavin back onto the bed. He climbs in without any further comment and pulls the duvet back over himself. When Nines presses himself against Gavin’s back and wraps his arms around him, the human doesn’t protest for once.

“Thanks by the way”, Gavin mutters, his voice already heavy from sleep and Nines presses a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“I can’t wait until you can finally return the favor”, Nines whispers into the darkness of the room. Gavin hums but gives no other indication that he even heard what Nines said. The android smiles softly and cards his fingers through Gavin’s hair for a while longer. Before he allows himself to go back into stasis, he checks the estimated delivery date for his new component one last time. Three more weeks. It might as well be an eternity. But Nines knows that with Gavin by his side, it will be a phenomenal eternity – genital component or not. 

_Only three more weeks_ , he thinks before returning to stasis with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> oops. I wrote smut again!  
> Do we want a sequel where Nines finally gets his component yay or nay?  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and as always you can say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
